Blood,Sweat,Feels: The Secret Life of Clary Morgenstern
by TheDivaGirl02
Summary: This is what would've happened in Jocelyn didn't flee: Clary Morgenstern is living in a household that she can't trust nobody. Her flip-flop brother takes her side and her father side and her father forces her and her mother to do things and if they don't they get beat. Clary has to struggle during rough times to save her life.
1. Chapter 1

The Secret Life of Clary Morgenstern

( This is when Clary was age 10 and later she will grow up to age 16)

Summary:  
_**Clary Morgenstern is livnig under a roof where her Father is always looking over her shoulder. With a hot-headed father, a flip-flop brother, and an Innocent**_

_**mother, how will Clary struggle with tears, fights, and broken hearts?**_

_**This is what would've happen if Jocelyn didn't flee Valentine and Jonathan**_

_***Age 10**_

_**I wake up in my mother's lap while she is braiding my hair and putting flowers in it. I smile at her and she smiles at me. Sometimes I try to point out the things that makes my mother, her. I look at her beautiful, sparkling, green eyes. Or her striking, foxy, red hair. I notice her beautiful smile and her gums a perfect pink. I get up and look at my father, as he is playing football with my idiotic brother. I swear he is annoying, but that is how sister and brother act. Get on each other's nerves, or at least that is what my mom told me. I see my dad and his white-ish ,blond-ish hair. His fair skin and his funny serious face( I always laugh at it because he looks like he has to poop). I look at my stupid brother, who looks EXACTLY like my father. When I tell you that I swear he was a midget clone of my father, I swear that is how much my brother looks like my father. The only thing I can point out about my brother that my mother and him share is how they both don't talk much. But other than that, they don't share anything in common. I look at my dad and I can see how me and him share stuff. We both aren't afraid to say anything. Like we have no filter on our minds. And that's it again. **_

"Mom, when is the Herondales, Penhallows, Lightwoods, and Luke coming?" 

_The Herondales, Penhallows, and Lightwoods are some famlies in _

_the Circle, a.k.a, My father's army( or that is what I call them). In the Herondale family you have Stephen Herondale, Celine Herondale, and their son, the Amazing Jace Herondale( I call him that because he is so self-centered, but in a good, funny way. _

" _Stay Calm, they're coming soon." said Mom. _

_But I couldn't. I loved my mother's company, I really do, but I couldn't wait for Isabelle Lightwood and Alec, her brother, and Aline, even though she is a flirt for such a young age. I couldn't wait for Jace and his rude comments to Sebastian Verlac, Aline's cousin. Now when I tell you, he is a real flirt, he flirts with every girl and bothers me mostly. I told my mom about it and all she said was_

" _If a boy bothers you, it means he like you."_

_And I threw up in my mouth. Sebastian Verlac? and me? No way. It wouldn't work. Sometimes I feel like getting my brother on Sebastian. But I doesn't work out, trust me, I've tried. _

I look at the edge of my left eye and See the Herondales and Luke. I tell my brother and father and I get up and run over there and greet myself to Celine, Stephen, and Luke, and I take Jace with me and just in time the Lightwoods come. I half walk, half drag Jace with me and we go greet Mayrse and Robert and I see baby Max, which is Isabelle's and Alec's baby brother. I take them with me and we all wait until Flirty Aline and Nasty Sebastion come.

"I'm sore as I don't know what" said Alec

" Ugh, yes. Trust me if I had my stele, I would've healed us." said Jace

" Sadly..." I said

" We don't get one until age 14, which I find STUPID if we started taking test on them at age 5!" I screamed.

I could feel everyone look at me and I felt nervous.

' Dang girl" said a voice behind me " I never knew that you had that voice inside you."

I knew that voice. Very well. I turned around and I saw Sebastian and Aline

smiling and almost laughing at me.

" Shut Up" I snapped back.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I CAN'T!" said Aline.

I started laughing myself because of Aline's laugh. She snorts when she laugh so it's kinda funny.

**As the meeting started, me, Jace, Aline, Isabelle, Alec, and sadly Sebastian started walking. **

" **I heard somebody got in trouble today." said Jace " I wonder who that is?"**

" **HAHA, Jace" I said " Very funny"  
" But for real, tell us what happened!" said Alec**

" **Well... It all started with Morgan Trueblood."  
**

**Morgan Trueblood is our Principal's daughter, and She is a Spawn of Satan. Everytime someone bothers her, she goes running to tell to her father. God, sometimes I just wanna smack some sense into her.**

" **Jesus Lord, what did she do this time?" said Jace**

" **So, I was putting my things in my locker and doodle-doodle- doo, here she comes saying that I was ugly and I was fake and stuff. Then-"  
" You attacked her because she called you ugly and fake? Really?" said Sebastian**

" **No, if you would've let me finished, I would've told you." I said.**

"**Anyways, like I was saying, I ignored her when she called me those names, but then that was when she called my mother a person who sleeps with everyone, and then I called her mother one, and she hit me, and I swung." I said with a wicked smirk that made me look like my dad when he was up to something. " Call me names all you won't, but don't come for my friends and family. Plain and Simple!" I said.**

" **You left out a small detail" said Isabelle, " Didn't you bust her lip and nose and gave her a minor concussion?" said Jace finishing Izzy's thoughts.**

" **Maybe...Maybe not" I said smirking.**

" **Hmm... A women who isn't afraid to fight, that the kind of women I like" said Sebastian winking at me.**

**Ugh, I hated whenever he tried to flirt with me. His flirts and pick up lines are HORRIBLE. Does he not know I'm 10 and he is 13? He must be really lonely to be prying on the young.**

" **Can you like not flirt today?" Aline asked calmly.**

" **Aline, she just needs something to cool her down. After all, who can't avoid this?" Sebastian. **

" **It's easier than it looks" I said glaring at him. **

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, YOU GUYS ARE KILLING ME" said Alec.**

**Thanks for reading this and review. I know I'm not the best writer but this is my first time and please just tell me my mistakes and I will change it :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Honestly I forgot to tell y'all that Idris has technology. So...just keep that in mind ;)

PS: Celine and Stephen are together :), but Luke never turned to a werewolve, therefore Amatis is still in the circle. She's friends with Celine and Stephen.

Also, This will be a Cebastian and Clace. Maia( my fav) will be in here as mixture of a downworlder and a shadowhunter ;).

ANYWAYS...LET'S GET STARTED.

**CHAPTER 2!**

**(Still age 10)**

I turned my back and looked at the people at the meeting. I look for my aunt Amatis( not really my aunt, but I call her that because she's close to me like a family member) I don't see her.

I'm shocked because she's usually there. I wondered what happened..only one person to ask.

" Jace have you seen Amatis?" I said with a confused look on my face.

Jace head slanted a little and had a worried look on his face. I regreted asking that question.

" She's um...with her boyfriend." said Jace still looking worried.

" That's wonderful! Right?" said Izzy

" NO" said Jace angrily

" Dude, what's your problem?" said Sebastian

" Amatis has been abused by him OKAY?" said Jace his face redder than some hot cheetos.

" Oh.." Aline said

" What type?" said Alec

" What do you mean!?" said Jace still red.

" I mean" said Alec cautiously " is it physical, emotional, or verbal?"

" What do you think? Have you not seen her recently?" said Jace

We all gave him blank looks.

" Um...No..." said Aline.

**Jace rolled his eyes **

" **Oh my Gosh" he said. "Just don't tell ANYONE. NOBODY. NOT EVEN YOUR WALL." **

" **We promise Jace." I said**

" **We promise" the rest of them said**

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

As I reach home it was time for dinner. So I rushed to the table ready to listen to my parents conversation. Idiot Jonathan came over and sat next to me and cracked a stupid joke.

" What does a fish say when it runs into a wall?" said Jonathan

" I don't know" I said with irritation in my voice.

" Dam." said Jonathan almost laughing.

I snorted because it was so stupid I could laugh at it. That was when my parents came in, my mother looking beautiful like always and my father looking sharp and cool.

" Jonathan and his corny jokes again?" said my father.

" My jokes aren't corny." said Jonathan still laughing

" Yes, they are. Very corny" said my mother.

I giggled and Idiot Jonathan shot me a evil glare.

" HA. HA. HA. VERY FUNNY." he said.

That even made me laugh more.

After Dinner, I took a hour bath with candles and listening to Kayne West "Flashing Lights" and Ciara "Like a Boy". Weird right?, anyways after that I turned on Lana Del Rey's Born to Die full album. I stop at "This is what makes us Girls". I got out the tub and brushed my teeth. Then I changed into a grey tank top and some black tights. I turned on Love and Hip-Hop: Atlanta ( why is Mimi getting mad people keep bringing up her tape? She made it and leaked it, so she is gonna have questions asked about it.)

I stayed up thinking about Aunt Amatis and her 'boyfriend'. I wanted to know if my parents knew, but then I rethought that thought. If my parents knew, they would've told Luke, Stephen, Micheal, Patrick , Robert and the rest(Pangborn and Blackwell and my father) would've took care of it( if you know what I mean)

Anyways, I tell my self not to worry too much before I say something I'm not to say. I fall asleep, still worrying for Aunt Amatis.

**OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE 2 MONTHS OR SOMETHING. LIKE I HAD MY STATE TEST AND THEN I HAD HOMEWORK AND GYMNASTICS AND FUNERALS AND JUST JUST...THAT.**

**I'll try to update soon. I'm starting a new story about Jocelyn and Valentine :).**

**So Review and tell me any mistakes! :)**

**BYEEEEEEEEEE :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi!. Sorry I haven't been updating, I'm trying to get a schedule on my days. Time is crazy. I couldn't swore that yesterday was June 1...anyways let's get on the Chapter!

Jonathan is 12 btw ;)

Like I don't know what I should rate it...it has violence SO uh...Disclamer.

I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS. I do own Marcus Edwin.

-Amatis POV-

I comb down my tangled hair from washing it a few minutes earlier. As I look in the mirror I like at the woman I became. I remember my days with Jocelyn and Luke. How childish and reckless we were. I remember my days with my ex Stephen.

How so 'in love' we were. No matter how many times me and him fought, he still loved me. He never raised his voice at me, and NEVER hit me. I miss those days.

"AMATIS!" said Marcus

Oh 's home. And sounds drunk. I could only-

_CRACK_

I feel pain shoot throw my right cheek. I try to fight back tears, but fail.

"MAN UP. ALWAYS CRYING FOR SHIT. I CAN EVEN BELIEVE I STAY WITH YOU. WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT." Marcus says with vemon in voice.

He kicked me in my ribs and punches me over and over again. With one more final kick, I black out.

-Clary-

I wake up at 5:36 in the morning to voices.

"_You could tell that she was being abused. No one gets bruises like that from falling. I've seen way to many mundane movies like that." _a female voice says. My mother...

" _What are we going to do? I mean like, how are we going to keep it away from the kids?" _another female voice says...It has to me Mrs. Lightwood. No one else has a deep voice like that.

" _What do you mean? They're kids!"_ says a Male voice. I don't know what voice that is to be honest.

I silently rise up from my bed and put on some black socks. For some awkward reason my bedroom's door is open. I shrug it off, it's not the most important thing on my minds right now.

I walk silently down my stairs, a trait I share with my father and brother. I stop walking when my father's onyx eyes find mine. Uh oh.

" Excuse me, I need to go to the restroom." he says.

I back up the stairs and wait in the Hallway.

" Clarissa...what are you doing out of bed?" he says calmly.

" Well, I woke up hearing noises. I think you forgot I have magic hearing." I say almost giggling.

" Did you hear anything? Like anything?" he says nervously.

" I know what you guys are talking about. It's about Amatis and her boyfriend right?" I say with a smart attitude in my voice.

" How did-" he says but I cut him off

" Jace. All the kids knows what happens with Amatis." I say

" Why didn't you say anything? You could've told us." he says with a frown.

" I thought you all knew. Plus, Jace told me not to tell anyone. We promised. I would've told you but, I can't break promises. I'm really really super duper sorry." I say on the verge of crying.

" Don't cry Clarissa. You did the right thing ok? But next time tell me or your mother ok?" he says smiling.

I nod and he hugs me.

" Now, go back to sleep. Training is canceled for tomorrow."

I silently celebrate in my head. No training. More time to draw and eat.

2 HOURS LATER.

-Jonathan-

I've been up ever since 3:00 in the morning. I heard everything. I even heard the conversation with Clary and father. Ugh, He is never that nice with me. It's his fault though. He just had to put demon blood in me. It's sickening actually. That's why I like my mother more. She stands up to my father. Not afraid of no one. I wish I was more like that. But nope, I get whipped everytime I mess up. And Clarissa? Don't even get me started. She never gets whipped, or I don't think. She speaks her mind, like mother and father. Does she get into trouble? Nope. But if I did that? Yup.

So whoever said Life isn't fair. Congrats my friend, you are a genius.

I get out of my bed, and walk to my bathroom. I look into the mirror, and my eyes changes from grey black, so pitch dark black. I rub my eyes and look again. It's now the grey black. Strange.

I step into the shower and let the scorching hot water run over my body. I think about how life would be without my demon blood. I would have green eyes, I would nice, and not scared of people, even though I love being scared by people. Well my sister isn't scared of me. Which is what I hate about her. She's mine. Mine only. And she should fear me. EVERYONE SHOULD. I clench and unclench my fist. I finally calm down and turn off the shower. I dry myself off and put on a black V-neck shirt with black pants and Black vans. I finally walk out my room and go to the kitchen to see my sister, father and mother already there.

" Am I late?" I say trying to keep my voice steady.

" Yes by 2.5 seconds" says Clarissa.

I crack a smile at that. Clary, the nickname I gave her, always can make me smile or laugh.

" It's fine Jonathan. Don't worry" says my father also smiling.

_Like I'll believe that _ I say in my head.

" Training is canceled for today." says my father

" It is? Why?" I say letting my curiosity getting the best of me.

Clary kicks me under the table and winks at me. Oh, she must've done something.

" What did you do?" I say under my breath

" Nothing." she says smirking.

" Uh huh." I say.

" Well I have to go to America tomorrow." my mother says.

America? I heard of the place before.

" Why?" my father says

" No reason. Just to visit my cousins at the Birmingham Insitute." she says

" Where's Birmingham?" says Clary

" In Alabama. The south of America."

"Is a state? You know Alabama." says Clary

"Yes." I say

"Hmm...I must do research." she says

" Ok Hodge." I say and she punches me in my arm playfully.

" You play too much, Jon" she says laughing.

" Anyways, Mom can we go?" Clary says with puppy eyes.

"It's up to your dad." she says

" Fine. But I'm coming." he says

" Get packed. We're leaving in an hour."

Can anyone tell me how to put those lines in the story? Like I don't know how too...

Anyways, My mother steals my computer watch Orange is the new Black...for WEEKS. MONTHS. Like oh my gosh. Can I have it back? Lol. SO...REVIEW and yeah! :)


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of my stories I updated, so this will be an update also.

I HOPE I can post my Divergent fanfiction but I don't know...yet.

I think I'll do the Tobias cheats and you know who finds him fanfiction first, or the no war?  
How about both.

Alot of writing...and polyvore. I'm addicted to polyvore, so please check it out. Username is_ thedivagirl02_

ENOUGH talking. Hope you enjoy.

DISCLAMER: **I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS.**

-Clary-

"Oh I forgot. It's winter in America so pack winter clothes." my mom called out from downstairs.

"We will!" I pack all my jackets, leggings,jeans,long sleeved t-shirts. Gosh, I really sound like Isabelle.

Anyways I meet Jon, my mom, and my and outside. Great, the last one.

"Jonathan, Clarissa, when we get there stay on your best behavior." My dad warns.

"Don't worry dad. I'll be on my best behavior. As for Clary..." Jon says

"I'm killing you. I swear on angel I'm killing you." I say playfully

"Mhmm. That's what you say now."  
"I hate you Jon. I really do."  
"DAD. MOM. YOU JUST HAD TO HAVE A BOY FIRST." I say with sarcasm in my voice.

"Like they have a choice." Jon says putting his hand over his heart.

"Can I kill him. Please?" I ask my mom

"No. I agree with Jonathan. Clary be on your best behavior."  
"Can I kill him dad?" I ask my father

"Yes."  
"SEE. ATLEAST SOMEBODY IS ON MY SIDE."

"Clary can you open a portal?"

I take out my stele and go to a tree and draw open a portal. Ever since I was 4, my father taught me how to 'control' my 'powers'. I can now just draw a portal just out of the blue.

"Ready?" dad asks

"Yeah. Hold hands." My mom says grabbing Jonathan hand, when he grabs my hand and I grab my dad's hand.

Birmingham, here we come.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I end up falling face down.

"HA! I'M WEAK. SHE FELL- I'M DONE. I'M WEAK." Jon says with laughing. I glare at him until he falls down face first. I quickly get up before he can and put my foot softly down on his head.

"EAT THE DIRT."I say while laughing

"_Clarissa Adele Morgenstern."_ I turn around nervously to see my father glaring at me and my mother trying not to laugh.

"Dad I swear-

"I don't want to hear it."

I glare at Jon and I mouth 'Your going to pay for this you little bi-

"Dad Clary cussed at me."

"WHEN. TELL ME."

"Just a few minutes ago."  
"WHERE ARE YOUR WITNESSES?" He stays silent for a moment.

"Exactly. Have a seat. You know what? Bow down to the Queen." I say about to make him bow down.

"Female Angel boy."  
"I hate you, remember that."

"JOCELYN!" I turn around to see a woman who doesn't look like my mom. She has caramel brown skin, with a dark brown red hair color. But she does have green eyes. She's very curvy. Like small waist, big butt, and wide hips. She doesn't have big boobs though. Like a B cup. And she looks like she's 5'7, she's very fashionable too. She has on knee high black boots with high waisted jeans with a black crop top and a leather jacket. She has pink lipgloss and a black onyx ring and a black cross necklace(OUTFIT ON POLYVORE. JUST LOOK UP: _thedivagirl02)_

"Maia! How are you?" my mom hugs Maia.

"Fine. I mean The Clave is trying to fix it, but I'll always have a little part of downworlder blood in me."  
"What? Mom, what's going on?"  
"I'm guessing these are your kids and your husband. Hi I'm Jocelyn's cousin, Maia."

"Nice to meet you, Maia." My father says kind off stiff.

"You too. Anyways, My real mother was a werewolf, and my dad is Jocelyn's uncle. But when I was born, I was born half werewolf. Now, I don't

change or anything, but I don't need an iratze or healing rune, I heal fast because of my angel blood and downworlder blood."  
"So your a shadowhunter, but have werewolf powers?" I ask curiously.

"Um, I guess you can say that. Now you must be Clary because Jocelyn told me that you're very outspoken."  
"Yes I am Clary, and this is my idiotic brother, Jonathan."  
"And Jocelyn told me that you're very quiet." Maia says turning to Jonathan.

"Anyways. Follow me, I'll take you to see everyone and show you your rooms."  
Maia walks back in the insitute and leads us to the living room.

"AYE. JOCELYN'S BACK." someone says until I see him. He has strawberry red hair with freckles and green eyes.

"Where's my sister?" says a voice

"Wait, mom you have a brother?"  
"Yes."  
"JOCELYN!" All I see is a boy with brown hair and green eyes coming towards my mom and hugs her tightly.

"Hi Andrew. How are you?"

"Fine. Hello Valentine. How are you?" he asks

"Fine. Clarissa, Jonathan say hello. Don't be rude" dad says.

"Clarissa? Jonathan? I haven't seen you guys ever since you was born.!" he says

"So you're Uncle Andrew. Mom has always talked about you." Jonathan says with a smile on his face.

"What does she say?" he says leading us to the kitchen.

"You're crazy, a pervert-"  
"Oh so now I'm a pervert?"  
"I called you a- forget it." my mom says playfully.

"Mhmm. Anyways, we're going demon hunting in a few so just put your stuff upstairs and come on. Don't think about unpacking."  
I quickly sprint out the kitchen upstairs...

to find myself lost.

_Scratch, clank, BOOM_

I turn around to see someone with dark hair and red eyes. I fall and pass out, but I still hear someone.

"Got you now, Morgenstern."

UPDATED IT!.

Sorry for a short chapter and very boring one.

This new story I'm doing got me clung on it.

Check it out! :)  
It's

_I miss you, too_

Hope you enjoyed and review! :)


End file.
